


what is this

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	what is this

Dean looked at his coffee then at Sam . " Is this what the hipsters are drinking now Sam ? He looked at the coffee and give it a odd look " Why is there whipped cream on this why does it taste like a cookie Sam why ?" Sam sat down by dean , and sighed. " The only coffee shop within 40 miles is a Starbucks dean just shut up and drink it" Dean wanted to argue but he thought better and took the coffee from Sam ,and took a small chug Dean smiled,This stuff is not that bad Sam ". Sam always knew Dean liked Starbucks .


End file.
